


33. Expectations :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Requested, drunk minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is dating the Reader and when he finally tells his Drunk Minecraft friends, they don't believe him.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/127562350498/33-expectations-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	33. Expectations :)

  


“I don’t believe it and I never will.” Bob smirked, his Minecraft character hitting Mark’s, who let out a screech.

“Stop it!” He whined, running away and waiting for his character to heal back up. “And you  _should_  believe me cause it’s true.”

“See? Now you know how I felt back when I met that supermodel.” Wade commented, a proud tone in his voice.

“Still don’t believe you.” Mark and Bob both shot at him, laughing as Wade let out a groan.

“You know? Screw you guys, I’ve got Molly now and she’s 10x better than any supermodel.” Wade laughed, their characters running around the map Zombie had loaded up for them.

“I’m going to tell you the same thing we told Wade when he was lying to us,” Bob started, snickering in the background. “Pics or it didn’t happen.”

Mark groaned and leaned his head back before looking back at the screen. “Well she’s going to coming over to my place tomorrow for movie night. You guys should come and meet her.”

“Wait she’s going over to your house?” Zombie asked, a little surprised. “I thought you just met her!”

“I never said that.” Mark answered slowly.

There was silence, a rare moment for these boys.

“Wait how long have you known this girl?” Wade inquired.

“Um…4 months?”

“How long have you been going out with her?” Bob demanded, all the boys stopping their Minecraft characters to hear the answer.

“Uhhh 3 months?” Mark offered.

“Wait! You’ve been out with this girl for 3 months and you never told us!” Wade sounded shocked.

“You believe me now huh?” Mark gave a funny smile to the camera, his eyebrow lifting up in a teasing manner.

“Still wanna meet her.” Bob responded, letting out a sigh. “Wonder what kind of girl you trapped into dating you.”

“Someone send me pics when you guys meet her.” Zombie murmured, chuckling.

* * *

“(Y/N), this is Bob and Wade.” Mark waved his hand as he grabbed a bowl for popcorn. “Aka, Dumb and Dumber.”

(Y/N) laughed and smiled over at the two boys who looked at her in surprise. “Which one of you is Dumber?” She asked curiously.

Immediately they both pointed to Mark, who gasped loudly, throwing a piece of popcorn at them both. “Dumbasses.” 

“So, Mark told me you guys didn’t think I existed.” (Y/N) laughed, smiling at the boys. “I’m real, trust me.”

Wade nodded slightly, him and Bob flopping onto the couch next to her. “So how badly did Mark have to screw up for you to feel bad enough to keep going out with him?” He asked, grinning.

“You know what, Wade?” Mark replied suddenly, giving off a playful angry look.

“What?” Wade smirked.

“…Shuddap.” Mark turned back to the bowl of popcorn with a sheepish look on his face.

(Y/N) and Bob both laughed at the boys’ exchange and she looked back over at Mark before turning to face his friends. “Actually he didn’t mess up that badly. I was the one who bumped into him when we first met cause I’m that clumsy.” She smirked. “Besides. He’s dorky and I like that.” 

“Wait you like me cause I’m dorky? You’re sure it’s not because I’m a manly man?” Mark asked, posing and pretending to flex his biceps.

“Like I said, he’s dorky.” (Y/N) laughed, all of them joining in.

“Well I’ll give it to you, Mark. She’s definitely not what we were expecting. In fact, I think she definitely exceeds our expectations.” Bob nodded, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“Yeah, I mean…she’s real. And you didn’t imagine her!” Wade chirped, Mark hitting his head quickly and grinning over at (Y/N) who was just laughing too hard to say anything.


End file.
